<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wish you were sober by wejnersoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772177">wish you were sober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wejnersoldier/pseuds/wejnersoldier'>wejnersoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And in love, Author is tired, Fluff and Angst, I dont know how to tag, I promise, Kissing, M/M, Open Ending, and bad, based on the song "wish you were sober" by conan gray, fuck if i know, i guess, i guess you can consider this angst?, i have NOT read this through, kinda short, logan pines, rated mature for AlCoHoL, the others arent in it, these boys!!!, theyre cute gays, virgils a drunken fool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wejnersoldier/pseuds/wejnersoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a party. virgil's drunk. logan pines. need i say more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wish you were sober</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the only reason logan decided to attend this party was because of virgil. he wouldn't have come otherwise, it wasn't exactly his crowd, and he didn't know anyone. he'd much rather be at home, doing quite literally anything else, but he couldn't bring himself to say no to virgil, especially when he'd seemed to excited about it.</p><p>the party was already in full swing when he'd arrived, hearing the music from down the road, seeing groups of people in the front garden, and he already regretted turning up. it didn't take him that long to find virgil, walking straight to the kitchen to find the boy standing there. he was wearing his usual clothes, his purple patchwork hoodie with ripped skinny jeans, downing a cup of what logan could only assume was beer. he stood on the sidelines, hoping virgil would just notice him, but as logan watched him swap drinks with a girl he was sure his friend had never met in his life, both of them drinking before cheering, he realized there was no way virgil was going to notice him.</p><p>"logan, oh my god, you're here!" virgil yelled, once logan had mustered up the courage to walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder, a small smile on his face as virgil beamed at him, putting his arms in the air before wrapping them around logan. he hugged him back, before he felt virgil pulling away, already going to get another drink. "i'm so glad you're here, i'm gonna make you something. you want beer? let me find the beer."</p><p>logan opened his mouth to speak, but virgil was already looking away from him again, and he wondered when the boy had gotten so talkative and confident walking around a house he'd never been in, talking to people he'd never seen before. it was probably the alcohol, but logan couldn't help but enjoy watching him be like this. the only problem was, he didn't want to drink, so when virgil put the red solo cup in his hand and drank out of his own one, he just wanted to leave again.</p><p>"virge, can we go somewhere a bit more quiet? it's really loud in here." logan asked, trying to ignore his ears starting to hurt from the music, watching virgil nod and then grab his hand, dragging him through the house to the back garden. logan didn't want virgil to let go of his hand, but he did, and he had to hide his disappointment. they sat down in the grass against the fence, watching the party happen in front of them. the music was still loud, but it was a bit easier for logan to actually hear his thoughts. virgil, on the other hand, was very much drunk, so it didn't really matter on his end.</p><p>"this party's shit." logan heard him say, before taking a sip of his beer, and he turned his head to look at virgil, who was staring back at him.</p><p>logan had been in love with virgil for awhile now. he figured he would just get over it, his feelings were nothing major when he first realized they were there, just a crush, but after a few months, it just got worse. virgil looking at him now, with a small smile and his head leaning against the fence, his eyes half closed, all logan wanted to do was kiss him, but he couldn't. instead, he looked away, then placed his cup on the ground before standing up, holding out his hands for virgil to take.</p><p>"come on, i'm taking you home. i saw your car while walking here and i am not letting you drive home like this." logan said, which just made virgil laugh quietly, mumbling something about how he'd always taken care of him, before reaching up and taking his hands, letting logan pull him to his feet. this time, they didn't let go of each other, and logan was sure he felt his heart speed up when virgil squeezed his hand lightly.</p><p>it was a little hard getting virgil back to the car, for the sole reason of the boy being a lot more drunk than logan thought he was, and kept getting distracted and running around the street. while logan thought it was adorable, it still made him panic, and he was more than glad when he managed to get virgil and himself in the car. he sat in the drivers seat, turning his head to look at the boy next to him. virgil was looking at him again, the same way he was before. logan had to remind himself again he was drunk, this wasn't how virgil really felt, as much as logan wished it was.</p><p>then virgil kissed him. it didn't last long, a few seconds at most, but logan didn't know what to do after. the other boy just leant back in his chair before logan could even try and kiss him again, resting his head against the window and closing his eyes. logan sighed, turning away from him, starting the car. virgil wasn't going to remember this, he was sure of it, logan's only choice was to take the boy home and forget all about it.</p><p>"i wish you were sober."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>